


Dragon's Wrath

by Junekohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junekohmy/pseuds/Junekohmy
Summary: Year seven Perfect set of Slytherins end their bout of flirting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dragon's Wrath

Draco Malfoy x Male!Reader  
Series: Harry Potter

*******

It was a bright and early morning and you had just awoken. Another day at the magic filled institute filled you with eager determination for what lied ahead. You lazily leaned over your bed on the bottom, your small feed adorned with thigh-high socks, black and green stripes carefully resting on the cold floor of the Slytherin living quarters. 

You let out a small yawn, jumping up and leaning over the railing of your bed partners mattress. 

"Draco..." You cooed softly to him, trying to coax him awake for the first time. He had asked it of you since he was continuously in a rush to get dressed in the morning. "Dracoooo..." You called once more. You shook his arm gently, seeing him stir slightly. "Wake up sleepy head." You whispered and rest your cheek on the rail. His eyes looked to yours, confusion riddling his mind you assume with the look in his eyes.  
"Y/N...." He slurred groggily. You laughed a bit at his tiredness, hopping onto the bed with him. He casually wrapped his arms around you and laid back down with you, obviously not willing to cooperate, and to take you down with him.   
"Draco, come on, you big idiot!" You laughed and returned the hug, wrapping your arms around him acceptingly. He sighed with content, the smell of mint and his cologne wavering in your airspace for a fleeting moment before dispersing a second later. 

Draco was a handsome boy, but you naturally assumed he liked women, so sadly he was off the table. Nonetheless, you felt a soft place in your heart for him. He always favoured you over the other guys, and always put you first. Draco looked after you, and you loved him for that.  
"Y/N..." He whined softly with his masculine voice, seemingly calling out to you alone.  
"What? Come on, we have to make it to breakfast-" You were cut off by his hand grasping your hip firmly, pulling you to him and pinning you to the bed.   
"How about I eat you?" He licked his lips flirtatiously, eyes narrowing at your exposed collar. Your face flushed, confused by his sudden action and a bit aroused. He chuckled, lowering his forehead to your chest gently and nuzzling the space between.   
He was behaving strange, maybe he wasn't fully awake yet..? You huffed and pet his soft bleach-blonde lochs and you heard him start to snore once more, effectively trapping you under him.   
"Draco, I'm not wearing any pants, I have to get changed..!" You insisted as an excuse, eliciting a small noise of confusion before his fingertips trailed up your thighs, hooking around the waist band of your tight little boxers. He grunted when he saw you were right and rolled over, pulling all the blankets with him so he created his own cocoon. You let out a small breathy sigh and clambered down the latter, glancing back only once before ruffling your (h/c) hair and starting to get ready for the day. 

You flicked your wand silently, a quick accio for your books and a lazy wingarium leviosa to help summon your robes. It was bothersome for you to wear the long pants, so your mentors had made an exception to you wearing shorts in their place. This, of course, went over well with Draco. He complimented your thin legs happily and agreed the shorts were MUCH better in his opinion. And they could be made even shorter if you so pleased... 

Continuing on, you summoned all you needed for your classes in your small boxers and thin shirt and tried to wake up Draco for the morning shower.  
You tapped his shoulder lightly, cooing for him once again. He only grunted and rolled over, glaring at you through hooded eyes.   
"Hnn...?" He pouted, unamused by you trying to rouse him.   
"Well, if you're going to be stubborn about it, I suppose you don't have to take a shower with me..." You huffed.   
This somehow got him up quicker than lightning, throwing himself up and over the bars and landing with a thud, gathering his things quickly.   
"Perfect bathrooms?" He asked hurriedly, stuffing his Potions book under his arm and shuffling over.   
"Of course!" You puffed, making your way out of the dorms together. He was always looking forward to your baths together, you weren't sure why. It didn't matter to you, though, as it was an opportunity to get some alone time with your precious friend [and eye candy].   
So, the two of you made your way through the halls, Draco walking a few steps behind you with both of your hands full of towels and soaps for your little tub time.   
Once you both made it, you immediately sat on the tile, kicking off your slippers and stripping yourself. The water was already warmed up, your favourite scent filled the air from the pre-settings. By the time you were left in your socks and little snake patterned boxers, you looked over to see Draco, completely in the nude, dipping his toe in the water to test it. God, he was such a treat for the eyes. His previous Mark was covered in an elaborate tattoo that changed every so often, it stretched up to his shoulder and made it's way to the small of his back, fading out into the muscular curves. His whole body was fit, he no longer went out to catch the snitch, but still played in the other various positions since after the battle, so he was pretty toned. And as your eyes trailed lower, his hips all pointed down to that big-  
Just as your mouth was nearly watering, he decided it was warm enough to dip himself in. Rats. You quickly pulled down your undies, but before you could wiggle out of your socks, you slipped on the wet floor and fell into the bath with a splash.   
"Woah there, you okay [y/n]?!?" Draco came to your aid, coming from behind you and lifting you from your underarms. The initial shock from hitting the water made you dizzy, but not hurt. You shifted a bit, leaning back into him gratefully.   
"I'm okay- just a little..." You felt lightheaded for a moment, eyes blinking slowly. He sat at the step, rubbing small circles into your back and holding you in his lap as you recovered.  
Once you gathered your thoughts, it occurred to you that you were skin to skin with Draco. And, with that, your stockings were sticking to your legs erotically, only adding to the red dying your face. "I-I think I'm all good now..." You note bashfully, pressing your palm to his bust carefully. This didn't move him, however.   
"Those socks look a little tight," he noted coyly. You faced him quickly, about to note him on something so stupid, but he dug his finger under the elastic and let it snap back on to your thigh with a loud smack. "It's kind of hot." With a small shriek, you thrashed in the water, but he held you against him. "Just playing around, [y/n], but it is cute. Want me to take them off for you?" His mood changed to how it was before on the bunks, sliding his hand down your waist with a newfound fervor.   
You almost protested, but caught yourself before. This was exactly what you wanted, no need to be shy about it.   
Humming lowly, you turned and wrapped your legs around him quickly and pressed your naked chests together, wiggling in his lap.  
"It would help if you did, yes." You smirked.   
The glint in his eyes was easy to read, a bead of water running down his face before being wiped away by the flick of his tongue.   
Draco ran his hands down your thighs, dragging his nails into them as he clawed down your socks to finish stripping you like he was told.   
"Not a problem..."   
Reaching his hand into the basket of soaps, he lathered his hands in a sweet smelling wash and eagerly ran the foreign liquid over your erect member. It tingled wherever it touched, your whole body twitching with anticipation. He pressed both of your hot pricks together, his larger one overshadowing yours intimidatingly before he fisted both of them in one hand, stroking them with vigor.   
"Gnn.. haa.. Oh, Merlin, Draco nn..." You signed breathlessly, your hips swaying into his rythm. It was almost torture, the way his fingers rolled over your shaft, greedily jerking it against his own before slowing down and working you back up again.   
He didn't protest when you leaned in, locking your lips in an intense kiss, running your hand into his perfect white hair and letting your other hand follow his tattoo, sliding your slick hands all over his muscular body. God, he was so hot!   
He scoffed at your eagerness to feel him up, nudging your head to the side so he could attack your neck, sucking hard on your adams apple and biting down aggressively on your collar bone. It seemed like he was almost possessive, the water sloshing under the two with his intensity.   
As a reward, you wrapped a few of your slim fingers over his girth, hurriedly pumping over it as he continued to jerk the two of you off.  
Soon, however, as you were nearing your edge he released you before you could cum. You almost let out a whine of protest, but he brought the shower head over to you, licking his lips.  
"Not yet, let's play a little more..." Draco nudged at the taps, warm water coming out of the nozzle and spraying right at you, the pressured liquid hitting your nipples harshly. You flinched, the pleasure making you bite your lip and sigh, grinding against him wantingly.   
"J-just come on already, put it in!" You huffed between moans. But, he wasn't done with his foreplay yet. He faced the water towards your member, bringing it close and spraying away your few beads of precum. The hot water combined with his unrelenting handjob was almost insane, your hips bucking to get some more friction before he whispered sweet dirty words into your ear, praising you before you came in his hand. You were still reeling in from the intensity when he pressed your lips to his, sucking on then sweetly and letting you moan into his mouth while you tongued at him. God, it was hot. He turned off the tap beside him while you were still connected, the tub filled to the brim. It sloshed over onto the dark tile floor as he ground your bodies together, the coloured light from the high window flashing green onto his neck and making his tattoos dance along his shoulder.   
As your erection stood up once more, he smirked triumphantly, apparently satisfied that he could continue.   
"Wouldn't it be something if the guys in our dorm saw you like this..." He muttered to himself. You looked at him quizically in a daze, unsure of why he would bring them up. "You didn't notice? That little slutty body of yours, always showing it off, they practically eat you every day." The words he spoke held a bit of bitterness, but you merely wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning back to expose yourself smugly. He took the hint.  
In a swift motion, he turned you around in his lap with your ass against his groin, digging his fingers into your hair and pulling. Sinking his teeth into your neck deeply, he sucked on it with earnest. You let out a few panicked gasps, his possessiveness making your body tingle with sudden submission. It was sure to leave a dark hickey that you wouldn't even be able to hide under your button-up. Once he was finished with his little escapade, he released your hair and relocated his hand to your waist, gripping you tight and humming against your nape. A tentative finger pressed to your rim, but he was surprised to feel how soft and slick it was already. You chuckled at him, grinding his hard cock between your cheeks.   
"You should have woken up earlier, you might have seen the show..."   
He gave a cold scowl, likely upset that he missed you prepping yourself, but it melted quickly into lust. He nudged the tip against your rim, running it along the wet muscle before letting it ease in slowly. You bit your lip and winced at his size, which was almost unbelievable, and tried to wiggle in his whole length. Your body was hell bent on sucking it in, your walls clenching eagerly on his girth. Draco let out spews of praise, his hips rocking into you involuntarily and groaning deeply when you bounced on his lap for the first time. He held onto your waist, digging his nails into you, thrusting hard and deep. "Hnnaa! Sh*t Draco..! Gnn, ha, yes...!!" Your voice leaked through, hips rotating on him, just trying to get a little more of him. He was ramming into you, your prostate being abused at every buck of his hips, sending shockwaves of pleasure up your spine and making you go crazy. The room was heating up, the water only serving as lubrication with all the soap mixed in, the sweat mixing in with everything else in the tub.   
"Merlin, Y/N, you're too good at this..." He hissed through his teeth. You were barely proscessing what he said, the only thing on your mind was the burning need to orgasm again. Nearly drooling, you rubbed at your sensitive nipples, pinching them to get yourself off. He caught you in this, snatching your hands and pulling them behind your back, pushing your chest against the tile so you were bent over the edge of the bath. "Did I say you could touch yourself, you little whore?" He seethed, suddenly changing his mood. You gasped, arching your back with surprised. In response, you shook your head, heat rising to your face. God, he's still hot. You may have liked him more like this.   
He seemed discontent with your reply, so he pulled out a bit and slammed his pelvis back into you, your prostate getting teased harshly. You nearly came with just that with how hot and bothered you were. Just when you thought it couldn't get better, he pulled back once more, this time slipping in two fingers. You moaned shamelessly, the tip of his index digging into that sweet spot every time he thrusted into you.   
"Draco! NnnnDraco- I'm close- so close! Sh*t, please! Pleaseee let me cum!" You pleaded, whining and spreading your legs so he could go in deeper.   
"You really know how to get a guy going, huh?" He scoffed, groaning and speeding up as he also crept up on his inevitable end. His cock and fingers worked together, attacking your weak spots all at once. You could feel the tingling, burning sensation build up, hitting your groin before your head and releasing your cum into the water and onto the ledge. It traveled all the way through your nerve system, your body writing and twitching hard. Draco followed closely after, the spurratic clenching of your ass letting him release inside of you with a hot low growl.   
As you both came down from your high, panting and dizzy from the still steamy water, Draco wrapped his arms around you gently. Your face was a mess, and your ass was dripping with his sticky white, gaping with the loss of him.

It was clear that he was no longer straight, if he was ever. And after something as good as that you could consider Draco officially on the menu. 

You had a content smile on your face as you lay on the chest of this Dragon of a man, nuzzling your face into his shoulder where a small tattoo of your likeness faded into view.


End file.
